


A Morning to Remember

by mastfrenchtoast



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Rated T for minor swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mastfrenchtoast/pseuds/mastfrenchtoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re holding onto something. It gives off a lot of heat, It’s not like the burning, horrible texas heat that you’re used too. It has a much softer, comfortable warmth. It’s like a heated blanket, but firm and large enough for you to wrap your arms around. You could definitely get used to this. You move closer to it, trying to take in all the warmth. You wonder for a moment why all mornings can’t be this quiet and perfect. </p>
<p>Of course that perfect is ruined mere seconds after. As if on cue something boney and sharp jabs into your side causing you to wince.</p>
<p>You open your eyes and soon realize, the warm something you were cuddling all night wasn’t a something but a someone. That someone happened to be Karkat Vantas and you’re clinging to him like a baby koala.</p>
<p>tldr - Dave and Karkat get embarrassed about cuddling and Rose is a dirty shipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This could sort of be considered the morning after my other story "Be Dave Strider" but it's not necessary to read
> 
> Of course let me know of any spelling errors and such! Sorry if Karkat and Rose seem a lil OOC, I don't have a lot of experience writing them

You sigh quietly, as you slowly drift awake. You don’t bother moving. Hell, you don’t even open your eyes. You’re too comfortable to give a shit about actually getting up. Being the knight of time you already know that you’ve slept in really late, not a “shit I’m gonna be late for work” kinda late, but a “I haven’t slept in 48 hours leave me alone” sort of way. It’s not like you really had anywhere to be. You’re still stuck on a giant piece of rock soaring through paradox space, and you’re going to be stuck on it for another year and a half, so it wouldn’t hurt to waste 10 more minutes in bed.

Most mornings you’re awoken by stomping feet, Terezi’s cackling or the occasional cryptid echo of a honk through the vents. Not today, today you woke up to sweet silence. It’s a nice feeling, not like anything you ever felt before the game. In fact, you can’t remember a single time before sburb that you felt this content in the morning. Though that may be because you’re still half asleep and your brain can’t fully function yet.

You’re holding onto something. It gives off a lot of heat, It’s not like the burning, horrible texas heat that you’re used too. It has a much softer, comfortable warmth. It’s like a heated blanket, but firm and large enough for you to wrap your arms around. You could definitely get used to this. You move closer to it, trying to take in all the warmth. You wonder for a moment why all mornings can’t be this quiet and perfect. 

Of course that perfect is ruined mere seconds after. As if on cue something boney and sharp jabs into your side causing you to wince.

You open your eyes and soon realize, the warm something you were cuddling all night wasn’t a something but a someone. That someone happened to be Karkat Vantas and you’re clinging to him like a baby koala.

You practically turn to stone, your face growing warm with embarrassment. You try to figure out a logical explanation for why your best bro is lying next to you in bed. You think back to the previous night.

You had a nightmare about your bro, and Karkat was there to comfort you. You two had a feelings jam and then settled down to watch a movie. Only now are you realizing Karkat never left.

You try to stay calm as the wild haired troll shifts in his sleep. Obviously he’s comfortable, like you were before you realized what a compromising situation you’re in. He moves again and you silently pray to whatever sort of god is out there, that he’s going to roll away from you.  
You’re prayers are not answered and Karkat rolls the opposite direction, facing towards you. His face is way too close for comfort.

He slowly moves his limbs to wrap around your waist, practically smushing his face into your chest. He squeezes and doesn’t let go, causing you to wheeze a bit. Your face must be redder than your eyes by now. The two of you lie in bed like that for another 10 and a half minutes, each minute more painfully awkward than the last. 

When you finally calm yourself enough to try and fall back asleep there’s a swift knock on the door. You glance down at Karkat, who is still snoring peacefully. Wow heavy sleeper.

“Dave, are you awake?”

You quickly identify the visitor as Rose. What the hell could she possibly want? She’s usually busy with kanaya. The only reason you could imagine is she wants to probe about your personal life again.

“Wha-” is the only response you are able to form before she begins speaking again

“Alright, I’m coming in!” She warns

“Rose wait!” You yell without thinking. Karkat of course wakes up looking at you with a confused expression. It takes him three seconds to realize what’s happening, his face turning a bright bright red that rivals your own.

The two of you attempt to scramble away from one another, but as you’re backpedaling away your hand reaches the edge of the bed and you slip, hitting your head on the cold hard floor with a loud “Thump!” Your bed sheets tumble down with you.

Rose opens the door to find you on the ground, covered in blankets, holding a hand to your aching head and Karkat pressing himself against the back wall by your bed wearing nothing but boxers.

Your twin looks down at you with the most smug expression. You quickly try to stand up and try to explain, grabbing your sunglasses from your bedside table “Rose it’s not-”

“I must say, I certainly wasn’t expecting to walk into this.” She muses with a small chuckle. The seer then turns her attention to the panicked troll on your bed “Good morning Karkat, a pleasant surprise seeing you here. I assume you slept well?”

“Rose, what do you want?” You say before karkat can answer, a hint of aggression evident in your voice. 

She shifts, putting a hand on her hip. “I only came to tell you that Kanaya and I went through the trouble of alchemizing some cooking supplies and made some breakfast.” She replies in a calmer tone. “Terezi and Vriska are already up, but we told them to wait for you before eating. We’ve been attempting to contact you two all morning.”

You glance at your computer, which has been turned off and karkat glares at you from where he sits. “Oh..”

“Since it looks like you’ll both need a moment to pull yourselves together,” She says gesturing towards half naked Karkat, “I’ll see you there in about..five minutes?” She says laughing to herself as she turns to exit your room.

You glance at Karkat, grabbing his shirt off the ground to hand it to him. He reaches to grab it but then you pull away a second to ask “Wait - why don’t you have any clothes on?” 

“Because my sweater is super fucking hot. it was either ditch the clothes or spend all night sweating like Equius in a room full of highbloods.” He replies rolling his eyes. “I don’t know if you noticed but I have a really high body temperature. I’m pretty sure i would have died of heat stroke trapped under all these layers.”

You laugh and hand him his sweater and pants. “Well hurry up and get dressed, I don’t know about you, but I don’t want my first potential good meal to be eaten by terezi before I even get to see it.”

Karkat laughs as he gets dressed. "yeah, yeah I'll hurry." he replies with a small smile.


End file.
